The NEW Dr. Mario
The NEW Dr. Mario is an Action-Puzzle game is made for 3DS and Wii-U Playable Characters Dr. Mario Profile: The ever-loving, virus fighting MD of the local village, Dr. Mario works day and night, constantly working on miracle pills known as Mega Vitamins! Thanks to these wondrous medicines, Dr. Mario has made quite a reputation for himself! However, one day, the 3 Minions of evil; Fever, Chill, and Weird, had invaded Mario's home and stolen his Megavitamins!! Now the Doc is on a chase after the Megavitamins, hoping they don't fall in the wrong hands. Wario Profile: A greedy madman who always thinks of nothing but getting more money in his pocket, he's out to find treasure yet again!! After hearing about a treasure found on the "unkown neck of the world", he's willing to stop at nothing to find such a treasure. Will the big palooka find what he's looking for? Pyan Profile: A young free-spirited girl from a faraway village who always has a rather large-sized kitten by her side, Pyan's mother is at the brink of death. She vows to save her mother's life no matter what the cost. After hearing of a special "wonder medicine" that can cure all illnesses, Pyan goes on a journey to find such a cure. Aluuna Profile: A mysterious sorceress with a huge obsession for books, and a scarred past. After hearing of a strange wolfman in the premesis, haunting memories awaken and leave her seeking vengence. She will stop at nothing to but this wolfman out of his misery. Vang Profile: A man who was turned into a wolf by a strange strand of sorcery, Vang wishes to find a cure to his strange transformation. While menacing in appearance, this character is actually kind at heart. However he is shunned due to his looks. He has a likeness for playing the maracas. Derugg Profile: A man from the same village Dr. Mario is located, Derugg is a guy who is constantly searching for a lady. One of his most common traits is the sake bottle he holds in his hands, and his carefree smile he hardly ever takes off. He's one of those whose personality can easily get on people's bad side, especially Dr. Mario. Dorcy Profile: A vain woman from the far reaches of the region, she is constantly on the lookout for anyone who will be willing enough to be hers. Of course her tastes are pretty strong and she's hard to please, so there's not much chance she'll find what she's looking for. Dwayne Profile: A little boy who's been stripped of his emotions and always has a strange figure looming him, he cares nothing of those around him and will use force with anyone who tries to get in his way. Some say that the reason he's so emotionless and remorseless is because of the shadowy being that stalks him. Unless there's a cure, there's no doubt that he'll be this way for life. Bosses Fever, Chill & Weird Profile: The 3 minions of evil that resemble the very same viruses that Dr. Mario is forced to deal with all the time. They cause all kinds of mischief to the innocent and make life difficult to all. It's said that they are under an even bigger force that hides its face from the world. CHARACTER Profile: A very powerful deviant who lives in the unkown neck of the world, who despises everything and everyone that moves. He is the one responsible for the creation of Fever, Chill, and Weird, and commands them to do much undoing to the world. This is most undoubtly one of life's biggest foes! But if he had at least one of Dr. Mario's own Megavitamins, would this madman be cured at last? Category:Dr. Mario Category:Mario games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Super Mario Bros.